This invention generally relates to a method of production of a mixture of chlorine containing substances in concentrations suitable for use as an oxidizing agent in various industrial processes. Exempliary industrial processes where chlorine containing substances may be used as an oxidizing agent or disinfectant include the disinfection of water and wastewater to destroy bacteria and/or pathogens, as a whitening agent in the paper industry and for water treatment in the oil recovery industry.
More particularly, the present invention provides for a method of preparing a mixture of chlorine containing substances wherein chlorine dioxide is one of the substances present in high concentrations. It is believed that the other chlorine containing substances included in the mixture include chlorous acid, chloric acid and chlorine.
Methods and/or apparatuses for preparing chlorine containing substances including chlorine dioxide have been described in the prior art. Ratigan, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,144, described a generating system for chlorine dioxide for use in the water or wastewater treatment industry. Ward et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,761, described an invention for generating chlorine dioxide including a generation vessel having leak inhibiting solvent weld joints with reducing couplings. Hartshorn, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,190, described a system of generating chlorine dioxide from aqueous liquids containing alkali metal or alkaline earth metal chlorites, and compounds which liberate chlorine in water. Rapson et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,952, described a small scaled generator of chlorine dioxide for water treatment. Rosenblatt et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,442, described a use of chlorine dioxide gas as a chemosterilizing agent particularly involving gas impermeable surfaces of implements commonly employed in the medical sciences. Callerami, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,079, described a process of preparing chlorine dioxide for use in the bleaching of wood pulp, fats, oils and flour. Capuano et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,008, described an electro-chemical process for producing chlorine dioxide from an aqueous solution of sodium chlorite. Hicks, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,057, described a process for the generation of chlorine dioxide from an aqueous solution of a metal chlorite and an oxidizing agent, preferably gaseous chlorine.
However, none of the prior art cited above discloses the unique method of preparing a mixture of chlorine containing substances including chlorine dioxide as disclosed by the present invention.